When two hearts connect
by Chemical 30
Summary: When a teenage girl, Cassie falls in love with the new kid Mikey will he love her back? Will someone get hurt? Or will everything shatter into pieces? Suck at summerys R
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sunlight beaming into my window my eyes slowly fluttered open. I rubbed my eyes and I put my feet on the ground below my bed. I got off my bed and slowly walked downstairs to find my father, mother and sister sitting at the table.

"Good morning sweetie." My mom said with a sweet smile on het face.

"Ready for your first day high school?" My sister asked.

"No and I don't want to go." I said and sat down next to my sister.

"Well you have to go. And you will go." Dad said looking away from his paper he was reading, see my dad wasn't always home but whenever he was home he would be really strict with me.

"I know I have to go but I don't know why I _have_ to go." I said.

"Cassie we want you to get a good education and go to collage." Mom said sweetly, "You should go get ready." Mom kissed my head softly and went into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and walked slowly up the stairs and into my room. I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower; hot water started to steam up the room. I got undressed and I got into the shower. I took longer in the shower than I planed so I had to get dressed in a hurry. I looked in the mirror and my black hair was still dripping wet. I ran downstairs and grabbed my backpack and then I ran out of the house and to the bus stop; I barely made the bus because when I got there the bus driver had just closed the doors.

I walked to the back of the bus to where my best friend sat, "Hey Sam," I said sitting next to her; Sam had dark brown hair with red tips and her eyes were the most amazing color of blue I've ever seen.

"Hey, Cassie," Sam said, "Are you ready?"

"Nope but nothing I can do about in now." I said my stomach was in knots and it felt like I couldn't breathe.

"I think we have some new kids in town." Sam said.

"Really," I said surprised nobody would _want_ to move to New Jersey.

"Yeah, they just moved in they're my new neighbors." Sam said and nodded at the seat that was four seats in front of us.

"Hmmm…….I wonder who they are." I said.

"Names are Gerard and Mikey Way." Sam said, "My mom made me go introduce myself."

"Cool, have you heard from Frank he said something about having a movie night?" I asked.

"Yeah I have actually, no movie night he got grounded………_again_." Sam said and rolled her eyes.

"What did he do this time?" I asked.

"He dropped the f bomb at his summer school teach and they just told his parents." Sam said with a slight smile.

"Oh……maybe another time." I said and then the bus came to a stop and we were there………..Newark High School.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and I walked into the huge school and I felt as if I couldn't breathe and I barely could move. I looked around and to my luck I found him.

"Hey Frankie," I called and ran towards the boy with black hair and pretty brown eyes.

"Cassie." Frank yelled with a smile on his face. He caught me and hugged me.

"Frank you need to stop getting grounded, because we hardly ever see each other anymore." I said.

"I know, but that teacher was so annoying, he just kept telling me I was a good for nothing kid." Frank said and then rolled his eyes. Sam walked up and smiled sweetly to Frank, "Oh hey Sam."

"Hi Frank," Sam said, "Hey did you see the new kids?"

"Actually I did, they look………nice." Frank said.

"They are; they're my new neighbors." Sam said.

"Let me guess your mom made you go say hi." Frank said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah she did. Their names are Mikey and Gerard Way." Sam said with a hint of anger in her voice, see Frank and Sam dated and Frank broke up with Sam because she wasn't nice to him; he said that she treated him like he was worth nothing.

"I say we meet the guys." Frank said with a smile.

"They seem weird." Sam said with an annoyed look on her face.

Just as I was about to say something the bell rung and we all headed off for our classes. My first class was language and the teacher was Mr. Nesmith. Once I got to the class and sat down the tardy bell rung. Just as the teacher started to talk a boy with glasses and brown-blondish hair walked in.

"Mr.………Way would you please have a seat?" Mr. Nesmith asked in an irritated look on his face.

"Sorry," Was the only respond he said. I heard laughing behind me. The boy sat down next to me and looked down.

"You're that new kid aren't you?" I whispered.

"Yeah," He whispered back.

"I'm Cassie," I said with a small smile.

"Mikey," He said back with even a smaller smile.

"Mr. Way, Mrs. Frill." Mr. Nesmith said.

"Sorry," Mikey and I both said in unison.

After language was done Mikey and I walked together.

"Where did you move from?" I asked.

"Um…….Actually I have lived in New Jersey my whole life, I just moved to a new house." Mikey said. I looked at his eyes and they were a beautiful shade of brown.

"Oh, well that's cool." I said.

"I live next to your friend right?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah Sam," I said.

"Well she nice I think my brother likes her."Mikey said with a small smile on his face.

"Well Sam has a very distinct personality. But she very special." I said smiling back. The rest of the day went alright it turns out that I had three of my classes with Mikey and lunch. I got on the bus and I thought to myself, I might actually like high school.


End file.
